


Patience is a Virtue - Negan/You - 18+

by negans_lucille



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Coach Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hot, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Kinky, Large Cock, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut Week, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Public Masturbation, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: Returning to your old highschool for college placement, you find yourself being mentored by Coach Negan, the teacher you would relentlessly flirt with as a student, only this time, he’s not letting you get away with it so easily.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A two part short, which is basically just smut by the end. Enjoy :)

It had been 3 years since you'd graduated from Mountcress High. 3 years since you'd even stepped foot on the school grounds or seen any of the teachers. A lot had changed in three years,  _you_  had changed a lot in three years. 

 

Your once long blonde hair was now a dark brunette and stopped only a couple of inches past your shoulders, you'd gained a little healthy weight, so no longer looked like you could snap if someone accidentally knocked into you. With that healthy weight, came your favourite change; boobs. No longer were they "barely there" boobs, they were now, "hey eyes up here" boobs and you loved them. You felt like in just three years you'd gone from girl to woman, so being stood in front of your old school felt strange to say the least. But at least it was for an exciting, albeit nerve wracking, reason. 

 

You took a deep breath, smoothed down your tight fitted mini dress you'd very carefully chosen for that day, hugged your bag into your side and walked through the large double doors with a confidence you didn't really have. 

 

You swiftly made your way to the principal's office, not forgetting your way through the halls you'd walked for five years, usually with your group of girl friends that together, made up the school's cheerleading squad. If not them, one of the boys from the football team, whoever took your fancy that week. But college had matured you. You were no longer the bitchy, slutty, popular girl. Alongside all the physical changes you'd grown as a person too, teachers wouldn't even recognise you now. 

 

*

 

"So what sport are you studying to coach in?" Mr Porter, your old science teacher who had insisted you now called him Eugene, asked. The cooking teacher, Mrs Peletier, or Carol as she was now known to you, scoffed,

"Eugene, you're asking the girl who won the under 18s championship for cheerleading across the entire state what she's going to be coaching?" She laughed. You chuckled politely.

"Stick to what you know, right?" You smile. 

"Well it's lovely to have you back, you've changed so much I almost didn't recognise you, I hope you enjoy your placement, you'll have a job here before you know it." Carol winked, Eugene awkwardly following on behind her as she walked away. You took another deep breath and looked around the room at all your former teachers. None of them had changed one bit and all of them remembered you. 

"Happy fuckin' Monday!" A familiar voice bellowed through the staff room, you turned around to see him burst through the door, his same old leather jacket he used to always wear hugging his muscular frame. You felt a small blush stain your cheeks, you'd forgotten how attractive he was, and how distracted you'd get during cheer practice whenever he was in the gym hall. His hazel eyes sparkled as he glanced around the room. Judging by the reactions of other teachers, no one was as happy to see him as you were. He made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug taking a big gulp. His eyes landed on you as a smirk spread across his salt and pepper framed mouth. 

"Well well well, fuck me sideways, if it isn't my favourite fuckin' student, past and present..." A shit eating grin spread across his face as he approached you. He swore even more than he did in classes, which you didn't think was possible. But now you could see, that he really was holding back in class. To begin with, everyone would always giggle to themselves when he'd let a cuss slip, but after a couple of years you just got used to it. "Gregory fuckin' told me you'd be fuckin' joining me for a month." His hazel eyes scanned you and you blushed even more violently than before. Truth was, the tight black mini dress you'd agonised over wearing or not was for his benefit only. It was far from suitable for coaching, but you'd packed extra clothes for that. You wanted to make a good first impression, especially on him. "and haven't you grown up..." His tongue slowly came out to lick his bottom lip. You subconsciously take your bottom lip between your teeth for a second. He wasn't your teacher anymore, you could flirt and tease him all you liked. Not that being his student had ever stopped you before. You wondered if he would respond differently now, though. 

"Coach Negan, lovely to see you again." You smile politely. 

"Don't fuckin' tell me college knocked your smart fuckin' mouth out of you, that was one of my favourite fuckin' things about you..." 

"One of?" You ask, "what were the others?" You prompt. 

"That would be fuckin' inappropriate, darl," he smirks. "Come on, class starts soon and we need to get you out of that fuckin' dress..." His words make your heart beat harder, despite it seeming innocent enough, considering the impracticality of your dress, you knew how he wanted it to be taken. 

 

 

"So, coach, you gonna tell me to call you by your first name like everyone else has?" You prompted as you both made your way to the gym hall. 

"Just Negan is fine, doll," he smiled at you. You walk through the large empty hall, your heels echoing loudly around it. He pushed the door to his office open slowly, "you can get changed in here." He offered. You thanked him and stepped inside. Even his office hadn't changed. You placed your bag on his desk and looked around at the certificates and posters of different football and basketball players. Like aways, on its own special shelf was his baseball bat. If Negan ever gave detention, which was quite often for a man that said fuck more times a day than kids were actually fucking, your punishment was always to polish that damn bat, under his strict supervision. No one knew why he loved it so much, but he did. Several guys in your year at school had planned to steal it, but no one ever actually had the balls to do it. Negan was a scary guy, which only made you even more attracted to him. You snap out of your head, you probably shouldn't keep thinking about how much you want to fuck your new mentor and former teacher, it wasn't exactly appropriate. You rummage in your bag and take out your change of clothes, knowing class will start any moment. 

 

 

Stepping out of his office in your new clothes you smile politely at him. His hazel eyes scanned you again and you notice his tongue licking his lips ever so slightly. You're sure you're blushing again, getting his attention made you feel like that young girl again, that was desperate for him to want you too, despite how highly inappropriate it would've been. 

"Are you sure that fucking outfit is suitable for teaching in, doll?" He asks, his eyes continuing to scan you up and down. Okay, so your shorts were small and showed off the curves of your ass perfectly, and your top had a low v neck meaning a reasonable amount of cleavage was on show, but it was perfectly acceptable attire for cheerleading. "I just don't want my boys distracted the whole class..." He trailed off, "or me..." He admitted, finally looking up at you with his eyes half lidded as a small smirk appears. So clearly, forgetting you wanted to fuck him wasn't going to happen. You try and keep your cool and clear your throat. 

"This is what I always wear to cheer in." You tell him as casually as you could, tying your hair up. 

 

 

*

 

"Why don't you get changed into that little fucking black dress again, and I'll take you for a drink to celebrate your first day?" Negan stood behind you, his mouth right next to your ear as goosebumps errupted over you. The kids from the last class of the day had all left and you were alone. You turn around slowly to face him and smirk, your arms crossed.

"Isn't Mrs Negan expecting you home?" You asked, hoping there wasn't anyone waiting on him, Mrs or otherwise. 

"Let's not fucking worry about that, sweetheart," he replied, which really could've meant anything. So was he married? You found it hard to believe someone like him would be single. But maybe he didn't like to be tied down. "Why? Is there some football player expecting you home?" He teased, "I know that's your type." He winked. 

"You obviously don't know my type at all." You bite down on your bottom lip.

"I don't know, I used to fuckin' hear all the boys in the fuckin' locker room talking about their time with you..." Negan trailed off. You instantly blushed a deep crimson only imagining what they would say about you, especially considering teenage boys love to exaggerate to their mates. Back then you loved the idea of the boys talking about you around him. You wanted him to know you had sex and gave blow jobs because you wanted to seem grown up and mature enough for someone like him, you wanted him to think of you in a sexual way. But now you  _are_  mature you only realise how immature it was. 

"Only good things I hope..." You made your way back to his office and felt him follow on behind you. 

"Oh I don't know, doll, I  fuckin' heard some very very bad fuckin' things." He closed the office door behind him so you were both alone, trapped in a fairly small room. 

"Well, I've moved on from boys, I need a real man now, one who can control me, boys are shit at that..." you crossed your arms under your chest, your cleavage lifted up slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Negan. You relished in the way Negan now responded to your flirting. Back when you were a student he'd give a half smile and walk away. But now he was even  _initiating_ it. You weren't going to make a move in case he was all bark and no bite, but God did you want to. You were fighting the urge to jump him right there and let him take you over the desk like some terrible porn movie. 

"You know, doll, I always did wonder how many of those fuckin' stories were true..." He slowly edged towards you grazing his teeth over his bottom lip. You wanted to do that for him with your own teeth. God how incredible would it be to finally fuck the teacher you always fantasied about. But would the reality live up to the fantasy? Your eyes scanned him, someone one like that couldn't  _not_  be incredible at fucking. You felt a heat build between your legs as you started to grow uncomfortable. Maybe a drink with him wasn't a good idea, this was basically torture. 

"I guess you'll never know..." You whispered. Turning around you bent down to your bag to take out your dress, seeing the red and white outfit that was underneath as you smirked. Grabbing the black dress you turn around and noticed Negan had been staring at your ass. Between your legs ached for a moment, so you composed yourself. 

"If you don't mind..." You referred to the dress in your hand and you saw a flash of disappointment on Negan's gorgeous face before he nodded and left. 

 

 

"I just wanted to see if it would still fit..." You smile innocently at him as he re-enters the office after you'd told him he could. Negan's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of you in your old cheerleading uniform. Bingo. If this didn't do it, nothing would. "What do you think? Bring back memories?" You gave him a twirl and started to loop a stray brunette strand around your finger. Negan stepped closer, so close you could feel his breath on your flushed face. If you closed the inch or two's gap, you could taste him. 

"I prefer this..." He drawled his large roughened fingers reaching and tugging on your ponytail slightly. The hint of pain was electric. Soon his hand trailed over your shoulder as his index finger barely hovered over the fabric of your outfit, 

"And these are new..." his finger only just grazing your breast. You shudder against his touch and suppress the very real urge to moan. 

"I'm all grown up now," you remind him softly, your eyes unable to leave the lips you want to kiss so badly. 

"That you fuckin' are, sweetheart," he smirks. "So what about that drink?" You watch as his lips and tongue curl and move as he speaks, imagining them curling and moving in a very different way in a very different place. Your skin felt on fire. You'd never wanted someone so badly in your whole life. You literally ached for him to touch you. 

"Or you can just fuck me right here..." The words had left your mouth before you could change your mind about saying them. You almost felt embarrassed or shocked but the instant smirk that danced along Negan's mouth only excited you more.

"Now there's that fuckin' smart mouth I have missed," he drawled. The calloused skin of Negan's fingertips brush up your inner thigh, stopping at the hem of your skirt. You can't help but instinctively open your legs a little wider. You don't even care that it made you look desperate or that Negan had noticed.  "Now, darling, as much as I fucking love this little number on you, it is much too fuckin' short...get that black piece back on, doll, a boy would fuck you on that desk, a real man would at least buy you a fuckin' drink first."

 

 

* 

 

Negan's arm slinked around you as you were shown to a table in some swanky bar in town. His mouth pressed to your ear so the waiter couldn't hear him. 

"Take off your panties," your eyes widened as you tried to act normal

"What?!" You gasped. 

"Go into the fuckin' bathroom, take off your little fucking panties and when you come back you're going to hand them to me."

"Are you crazy?!" You spat in a hushed whisper. 

"You wanted a man to take control of you, sweetheart." He reminded you. "So do as you're told and maybe you'll be rewarded later." You finally look at him, no hint of him joking showing on his face. As the waiter shows you the table you'll be sat at you ask him politely for the bathroom. The shit eating grin on Negan's face as he opens the drink menu makes you blush hard, the control he's taken over you only makes you weak at the knees and eager to please him. 

 

You return clutching your balled up panties so hard in your palm, your knuckles were turning white. You didn't want anyone to see them and had spent a good five minutes making sure you couldn't tell you didn't have them on under your dress. As long as you don't bend too far over, you'll be fine. You'd never thought of yourself as a submissive person, but with someone who commanded authority the way Negan did, was it any surprise that when he told you to jump you asked how high? You were desperate to please him, to see him smile, to hear him call you a good girl. 

 

Negan had moved the second chair closer to him and you slowly sat down in it, trying to discreetly hand him the garment. He took it from you, let it unfold in front of him, exposing the red lacy material, you looked around for people watching so quickly, you almost pulled a muscle in your neck. Negan stuffed them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Good girl," he purred, "fuckin' shame really, I bet those looked fuckin' ball achingly good on you..." He noted, returning his attention back to the drinks menu. You blushed some more and cleared your throat. 

"Now what?" You asked, wondering what ridiculous, adrenaline rush he was going to give you next. 

"You're so fuckin' eager, doll, it's cute," he laughed. You felt embarrassment engulf you. Firstly, you were making it obvious how desperate you were for him, secondly he called you cute. It made you feel like his student all over again. You were a grown woman now, you weren't  _cute_. "Open your fuckin' legs," Negan demanded. You look around the bar and see everyone else wrapped up in their own business. Negan stared at you, waiting for you to obey. 

"What if I don't?" You asked, blinking innocently. Negan leans closer to you. 

"Then I'll have to fuckin' punish you," he drawled.

"Oh yeah how? Gonna make me polish your bat?" You laughed.

"Darling, there are plenty of other fuckin' punishments I can come up with, only some include that fuckin' bat, don't fuckin' try me," he warned, "now open your fuckin' legs." You feel the heat intensify between them, your heart rate rising and the wetness as it starts to spread to your thighs. You slowly opened them, trying to act as normal as possible. Negan's hand ran over the top of your thigh to between them, hitching your dress up as his large fingers found your centre. You gasped loudly, biting down on your bottom lip to suppress the moan. The waiter approached the table with drinks for you both. You waited for Negan to move his hand away but he didn't, instead his fingers probe at you harder, teasing at your opening.

"Thanks," he smiled at the waiter and you thanked God you didn't have to say anything because it wouldn't have come out as words. You're pretty sure your face is flushed and the waiter knows exactly what's going on beneath the table cloth, but still you muster a smile and grab your drink straight away, needing to distract yourself. As the waiter leaves you alone, Negan's fingers only explore more, rubbing in circles over your bundle of nerves. You choke on your drink and look at him with pleading eyes. The feeling was building and you did not want it peaking here at this table. The burning desire to jump on his lap and ride him right there for everyone to see was ridiculously strong. 

"Negan stop," you gasped breathlessly, your hand snapping to grip his as you tried to stop him from sending you over the edge. "I'm gonna..." You tried to explain but couldn't finish your sentence in words, instead you let out a sort of pathetic whimper. He really did have you in the palm of his hand, almost literally. 

"Hm. Not without my fucking permission, you won't." He told you. Negan licked his bottom lip with a smirk and slowly removed his hand which your sanity was thankful for even if your body wasn't. "If I've got to fuckin' stop, then you can get under the fuckin' table and put that smart fuckin' mouth to good use." Your eyes widened instantly. 

"No way. You are not serious?" You gasped, eyes wide as you stared at him in disbelief. "Negan, no...no way...really?" Negan gives a short laugh but didn't reply. Just as you tried to talk yourself into doing what he wanted, Negan let out a heartier laugh than before. 

"Relax, doll, I ain't gonna fuckin' force ya." He smirked. You let out a deep breath. His hazel eyes glanced past you as they sparkled. "Fancy a game?" He asked referring to the empty pool table. 

"Sure if you're happy losing to a 21 year old girl," you smirk standing up and making your way over to the table. 

"Oh it's fuckin' on, doll. I am not going fuckin' easy on you now."

 

"You know, sweetheart, you ain't fuckin' bad. But you could be much fuckin' better..." He drawled, making his way over to you. 

"Don't try and distract me with your games," you laugh. But of course, he ignores you. He grabs your hips and turns your body to face the pool table. 

"You've got to fuckin' get down lower..." You feel his hand push on your back as he bends you over the table, pressing himself against you tightly he repositioned the cue in your hand slightly. As you took the shot you felt him slowly grind against your centre. You could feel the impressive size of his bulge, _of course it's big_. You missed. 

"That was your fault," you smirk.

"I'm not fuckin' doing anything..." Negan pulled you harder against him still. You closed your eyes and suppressed yet another moan as you straightened up again. "You shouldn't be so fuckin' easy to distract..." You felt his hot breath on your neck as he reached up and pulled some of your brunette strands back over your shoulder.

 

 

It had been a few hours of drinking and playing pool as the quality of playing got worse and worse the more alcohol was consumed. Negan's teasing had been relentless, your body was ready to give up on you. You were counting down the seconds until he took you home to finally let you have your sweet release. You were putty in his hands, he could get you to do anything now, even that blowjob under the table seemed like a great idea now. Negan draped his leather jacket over your shoulders as you stepped out into the cold night. You soaked in the smell of him, eyeing up his arm tattoos he'd now exposed. He walked you towards his truck but before you had reached it he held out an arm and had hailed a cab. He got out his wallet and pulled out some notes, handing them to the driver.

"Get her home safely." He told the older man. You frowned confused. Were you not going home with him, to finish what he'd started? To put you out of your misery? 

"See you first thing for day fuckin' two," Negan smirked. 

"Are you for real right now?" You snapped. Negan let out a breathy laugh as he licked his lips. 

"Goodnight doll..." He started to make his way back to his truck but turned around on his heels. "oh I almost forgot..." He announced reapproaching you, he got from within inches your face, his hazel eyes scanning you. "This is mine..." He pulled his leather jacket from your shoulders, "and this is yours..." He dangled the red lace panties you'd taken off at his request between your faces, "but I think I'll keep it," he winked.

"Why are you being an asshole?" You glared. 

"It's called punishment, darling," his eyes sparkled at the word as he turned and walked away. "Sweet fuckin' dreams!" He called back at you. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you've given up, Negan puts you out of your misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of smut in this part. Daddy kink, swearing, mild drug use, hints of Dom/sub. Basically, all the good stuff - enjoy!

You had been at placement for two weeks now. Two whole weeks of Negan's relentless teasing. You weren't quite sure why you kept allowing him to do it, you still did everything he demanded of you, in a blind hope that he would finally give you that sweet release you'd been craving. You were pretty sure even just the slightest touch would be enough to send you over the edge now. You'd started to wonder if he was ever going to actually fuck you, maybe he was all bark and no bite. Maybe it was time to grow a backbone and walk away. You'd gotten frustrated at him a few times, but he just found it funny. It made you feel patronised, as if he still saw you as that teenage cheerleader that he could order around. Still, you couldn't ignore the fire he'd started in your core. You wanted relief and not just from anyone, it had to be him. He was a name on your bucket list you had to scratch off. You were going to give him one last chance. 

"Great works girls, I'll see you tomorrow," you called out to the team in front of you, turning to look over your shoulder just to catch a glimpse of Negan who was yelling at kids to finish their punishment laps. 

"God fuckin' dammit Joey, if you don't finish this fuckin' lap I'm gonna fuck your shit up." He shouted at a poor overweight senior as he panted and spluttered his way around the hall, barely even jogging anymore. To say Negan's teaching style was alternative was an understatement. "You know what, Joey? I fuckin' wanna leave sometime today so hit the fuckin' showers." He huffed. Joey almost collapsed as he dragged himself off to the lockers. 

Everyday, once all the kids had gone home, Negan would go and take a shower in the boys locker rooms. Before now, you hadn't taken advantage of this knowledge. But now you were going to take matters into your own hands. He wasn't in charge of you, it wasn't completely up to him when or if you started to get something out of this. You were done wasting your time on him if he wasn't going to follow through on his promises, no matter how much you wanted him. You told yourself you had more self respect than that. 

You'd waited until you saw Negan slink off into the locker room before you followed on. His clothes were in a messy pile on the bench between the lockers, you could hear the shower running and Negan whistling to himself. You thought about how to play this. Did you get naked and join him? But that would mean the incredibly skimpy underwear you'd worn this morning that had been bought especially for this moment would be wasted. So did you wait for him to get out instead? You chewed on your bottom lip for a moment, contemplating your options. Peeling your t-shirt over your head and stepping out of your cheer shorts you heard the shower turn off, Negan now alternating between a whistle and a hum. You quickly readjusted the black lace of your bra and panties set. Negan emerged from the showers with only a small white towel wrapped around his waist loosely. The water droplets still trickling down his body, pooling into the dips of his muscles. You'd never seen him look better, every inch of your body burned in desire, wanting nothing more than to let him have his dirty wicked way with you. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw you, a wicked smile spreading over his lips. You took a deep breath and placed your hands on your hips. 

"I'm fucking done with your teasing. It has been two weeks since you decided you were punishing me for god knows fucking what. Either you fuck me right now or whatever this is is over." Your rant had come out much more confidently than you felt, which you were grateful for. You half expected to pathetically ask him nicely if he would be so kind as to maybe possibly let you have sex with him.

"Ok," was all he said a smirk on his delicious lips you had yet to actually taste. 

"Ok?" You asked, feeling the fire in your core only heighten at the thought that finally, this was it. 

"O-fucking-kay." He walked towards you and you bit down on your bottom lip, feeling your breath hitch in your chest. But he kept walking past you, grabbed his clothes from the bench and left.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" You screamed after him, no where near ready to actually follow through with your empty threat of finishing whatever this thing was between you. But maybe playing hard to get was the best thing to do, rather than being the desperate little submissive puppy that was at his beck and call. Fine, it was your turn to play games. 

 

*

 

"Sorry, what was your name again?" You asked politely. The man in front of you was probably around the same age as Negan. He has longish brown hair that was slightly messy pushed back out of his face as if he was trying to show off his piercing blue eyes. He had a deep southern accent, which was something that had always been a massive positive in your books. 

"Rick...Grimes." He was charming and dazzling and you had to stop yourself from giggling like a school girl. You definitely felt like one again. 

"Of course, so law...how cool, I've always found that so interesting..." You bit down on your bottom lip. You'd never tried to flirt so innocently before. But you didn't want to scare him off. He seemed far more reserved than someone like Negan, who was definitely more your usual type. But your usual type clearly wasn't working out for you. 

"Well, I used to be a sheriff, but I wanted an easier life..." He explained.

"No way! So did you have to wear the uniform and everything? Oh my God did you have a gun? Did you have to use it? I get it was soooo dangerous!" You gasped. You heard a scoff from behind you and looked around the staff room to see Negan stood only a little way away from you, clearly finding your conversation funny. He swigged his coffee and pretended to ignore you. Ever since your ultimatum in the boys lockers, neither of you has barely spoken to eachother. Which, was what you'd threatened would be the case but you couldn't help but feel that you were the only one suffering for it. You still wanted him. Even though you didn't want to. He still made you unbelievably weak at the knees. But maybe you could get your release elsewhere now. On that thought you brought your attention back to Rick. He was chatting about his old job with such enthusiasm you wondered how long it would take before he returned to it. Teaching was so anticlimactic compared. 

"Everyone listen up!" Gregory, the principal shouted through the staff room causing you all to turn and look at him. "As you all know, it's the school dance this Friday. You all need to be there, no excuses, we all know what those kids like to get up to at these things so we need as many eyes around as possible."

"No can fuckin' do, Greg." Negan shouted. Negan hated Gregory, something you learned very quickly since being on placement. You don't think Negan had ever done a single thing Gregory told him to. Gregory barely even acknowledged Negan and you had to smirk to yourself. Everyone knew he was scared of Negan and wouldn't argue with him at all. Which was exactly why Negan got to do whatever he wanted around here. 

 

As you made your way to the gym hall for first period Negan casually turned to you.

"So you going to that fuckin' dance?" He asked, like he didn't actually care about the answer.

"Hardly have a choice. Not everyone makes Gregory piss himself like you do." You laughed. Negan chucked under his breath. 

"I might make an appearance I guess." He shrugged, breaking off and walking back the way you'd just come. You tried to quiet the hopelessly naive, romantic in you that wondered if he was only thinking of going for you. In your five years at the school not once had Negan been to the dance. Something you'd always noticed because each year you'd wear something particularly revealing and grown up hoping to catch his attention. Well not this time, this time you were going for sensible and mature. If you actually  _owned_  anything like that. 

 

*

 

You glanced around the main hall, watching everyone dance to the music, getting a little too close and personal for Eugene's liking. It only felt like yesterday you were at one of these dances, sneaking off to an empty classroom with one of the football players. The stoner kids would be found usually around the gym hall, relishing in the only night of the whole year they were popular, selling pre-rolled joints and occasionally the odd pill. There was something about school dances that brought the very worst out in people. After being at college for three years, permanently exposed to it all, it had lost its charm. You could get high and laid whenever you wanted so it all just seemed a little boring. Still, that didn't mean you had to spoil everyone else's fun. Sure, it was the mature teacher thing to do but you were them not so long ago, and you really didn't care what they got up to, all you really cared about was whether or not Negan was going to show. You kept telling yourself to forget about him, forcing conversation with Rick so you could take your mind off it. You'd been chatting for a while when one of your cheerleaders, Stacey, approached you both. 

"Sir, you have to ask her to dance! You'd make the cutest couple! And you have to admit she looks hot in that dress!" You blushed. Your dress was fitted, a little longer than the one you'd worn to grab Negan's attention the first day of placement, but the neckline was still low enough to show off a reasonable amount of cleavage without it being inappropriate. You could smell the alcohol on her breath but ignored it and laughed off her comment. 

"Thanks Stacey, but I think Mr Grimes is more than capable of asking me to dance if he wants to." You smirked. As soon as Stacey had left Rick turned to you with a blush on his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I just wasn't sure it was entirely appropriate to..."

"It's fine, Rick." You interrupted him to save him the embarrassment. 

"I mean, if you'd like to, I'd love to..." He struggled. 

"Sure, why not. It gives the kids something to talk about on Monday." You smiled, never being one to refuse a dance. You both stepped out onto the dancefloor, ignoring the stares and started to dance to the music, not that Rick had great rhythm, but still it was cute. 

 

You'd not been dancing long when you felt a harsh tug on your elbow. You turned around to see Negan. Your heart instantly fluttered, he'd actually come.  He wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion, just black jeans and a plain t-shirt with his usual leather jacket. But God did he look good. Great, you'd just stopped thinking about him for the first time in weeks too. 

"I need to speak with you. Sorry, Prick," he grumbled. Did he just call Rick prick? You let him drag you by the arm out of the hall and down the empty corridors. 

"What the fuck Negan?" You snapped, trying to shrug him off you. Negan's hazel eyes narrowed at you but he didn't loosen his grip one bit. "Where the fuck are we going?!" Negan ignored you and it soon become clear you were headed to the gym hall. "I'm not fucking yours you know. You can't just cock block me because you're fucking jealous." You grunted. Negan's eyes seemed to flash black for a moment. 

"I'm not fuckin' jealous of Rick fuckin' Grimes, sweetheart." He scoffed. "But I'm not about to let him come along and take credit for all my hard fucking work."

Before you could ask what the hell he was on about, he'd pulled you through the double doors to the gym hall, the group of stoners you very well knew would be there fell silent and looked at you both in panic. Negan dropped his grip on your elbow pretty quickly. 

"Don't fuckin' move," he grunted at you in an almost silent whisper. "Alright lads, what the fuck have we got going on here in my fuckin' hall, hmm?" He asked them, making his way over. One of the boys started to stammer but didn't actually say anything. "Empty your fuckin' pockets, c'mon, what we selling?" Negan prompted. You had no doubt, like you, he knew exactly what was going on where at these dances, but also like you, he didn't care enough to spoil everyone's fun. But you needed to have some reason for bursting into the gym hall together right then. The group of lads grumbled in protest as they emptied their pockets into Negan's hands. "Get the fuck out of here before I tell Gregory," he huffed. The boys all slinked past you with unimpressed looks on their faces. Negan sorted through what he'd been handed and placed one of the joints between his lips, using one of the lighters to light it up. He took a drag or two and re-approached you offering you some. 

"I'm fine." You grumbled. 

"You fuckin' sure, darling? Because you could really fuckin' do with chilling the fuck out and this is just going to make the next part a whole lot fuckin' better." He gave a shit eating grin but you rolled your eyes at him. "You didn't just fuckin' roll your eyes at me did you? Now sweetheart, I'd expect that from those fuckin' kids, hell I'd have expected that from you a few years ago. But you're a fucking woman now." He took another drag of his smoke and watched you with half lidded eyes as he exhaled. "You know what, doll, that and your clear lack of patience is starting to make sense. Clearly, you've not had a good enough lesson in manners." His hazel eyes sparkled with malice as he took a firm grip of your arm and started to drag you again, towards his office door. He stubbed the blunt out on his doorframe and dug his keys out of his pocket with his free hand. He unlocked his office door and pushed you inside, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Hold on a minute," you frowned, trying to regain control of this situation. How were you suddenly his obedient lap dog again when you'd been doing so well?! "It's not your decision what happens between me and Rick, that's between me and him." You crossed your arms over your chest. Negan chuckled and took a step closer to you. 

"Come fuckin' on, darling, Grimes? Really? Why him?" He snapped.

"Because I like him?" You frowned confused. 

"Fuckin' Grimes!" He repeated. 

"What's wrong with him?" You asked. 

"Mr goody two shoes with his law and shit. He's never going to fuck you the way I could." 

"Urm, hang on, if I remember correctly you didn't exactly rise to the occasion yourself when you had plenty of opportunities. I am a woman with needs you know, Negan." You retorted sourly. 

"Oh and you think Rick fuckin' Grimes is going to help?" Negan scoffed. 

"No, I'm serious, Negan. You had your last chance last week in the lockers and you turned me down." You reminded him. 

"Now, darling where's the fuckin' fun in giving you what you fuckin' want? It's so much fuckin' hotter watching you squirm for a bit first. A cat doesn't just eat the fuckin' mouse now does he? He plays with it first..." He smirked. 

"I'm not a fucking mouse." 

"I'm telling you darlin', tomorrow you're going to fuckin' thank me for the torture. I'll fuckin' bet you've never wanted to be fucked so badly in your entire fuckin' life." You didn't respond because he was right. You'd never been so desperate. God he was such a dick. An insanely hot, teasingly wicked and brilliant dick, but still a dick none the less. 

"I don't fucking buy it. You're all bark and no bite.  I mean I am at least half your age so maybe you just can't get it up or maybe you're embarrassed because it's small or you're just not that good. All you know how to do is bark orders. I bet you couldn't give me an orgasm if I gave you a fucking manual." Negan reached down and cleared his desk like in one of those terrible movies but before you could laugh or make some snide comment about it he had grabbed your waist, pulling you over to the desk. Spinning you around to face it he pushed you over it.

"If you weren't such an ignorant little whore then you'd fuckin' know I know exactly what I'm fuckin' doing. Kids today are so fuckin' impatient. I'll fuckin' teach you a thing or two about fuckin' orgasms." You tried to keep the smile off your face when you thought about the fact that Negan was actually jealous. Finally, you'd won one over him. And finally, you were getting what you wanted. "Thanks to me, doll, you're about to have the best fuckin' orgasm of your fuckin' life," he boasted. You rolled your eyes and snorted slightly. You were about to give him a smart ass sarcastic comment but it hitched in your throat as you felt his large hands rip your panties away from your body with such ease it made you whimper as the sound of tearing material accompanied your heavy breathing. "Just fuckin' look at the mess you are already, sweetheart. You have been a desperate needy little fuckin' whore for weeks now, haven't you? And I bet even touching yourself has done fuck all. It has be daddy's dick doesn't it?" He asked. You could only reply with a moan, you didn't want to admit he was right. You wouldn't be here if you could fix yourself, or even if you thought someone else could fix it. It really did have to be him. He pressed himself against you hard as you felt the impressive, hardening lump through the material of his jeans. You throbbed at the thought of what he could do to you with that thing. 

"You think it's been fuckin' easy for me doll? When you get me this fuckin' hard just thinking about all those dirty fuckin' things I'm gonna do to you and that sweet pussy of yours. God fuckin' damn I've waited a fuckin' long time for this," he drawled, grinding himself against your now soaked centre. You were pretty sure you would pass out from anticipation at this point. You felt him lean completely over you, his mouth next to your ear as his breath caused goosebumps to errupt over your skin.  "See these past few weeks of teasing are only a fuckin' taste of what you put me through three fuckin' years ago. With all that fuckin' flirting and those naughty little outfits, I knew they were all for me." He whispered like he was afraid someone might hear. "Hearing all those fuckin' boys' talk about you, I knew what a dirty little fuckin' slut you were. Just to try and impress me. Well now, darling, you've got a high fuckin' standard to live up to. You better not let me down." His large hand slid up the back of your bare thigh, over your ass and up your back to fist the back of your hair, tugging hard enough to pull you off his desk back to your feet. Your whole body pressed up in front of him as he used his hold on you to tilt your head to the side, his rough, salt and pepper framed mouth biting and sucking the delicate flesh of your neck. A low groan bled from your lips, Negan's free hand massaging your breast through your dress. "I think it's fuckin' time to show me what that smart ass mouth of yours does best, don't you sweetheart?" You felt him pushing you down to your knees, his control over you still very much there as he tugs your hair, your head tilting back further in response so you could look up at his gorgeous face, yours inches from his crotch. You instinctively wetted your lips with your tongue and started to chew on your bottom lip in anticipation. The hand that moments ago was massaging your breast, now reached out for the side of your face, his long fingers dragging along your lips, dipping between them slightly as they dampened with your spit. "So fuckin' hungry for daddy, such a naughty little girl," he murmured, his hazel eyes staring at you intently. "What are you waiting for, darlin', it's all yours." His eyes flickered to his crotch. You wasted no time fumbling to quickly unbuckle his belt, tugging harshly on his Jean's buttons as they popped open quickly. You were instantly greeted with the splattering of pubic hair that had trailed down from his bellybutton. You were not surprised one bit that he wasn't wearing underwear. You wondered if he even owned any. You tugged on his jeans some more until you'd freed his erection. You'd always told yourself it was probably big, and god you definitely weren't wrong. It was impressive and clearly that showed on your face because Negan looked down at you with a shit eating grin. "Not quite the teenage footballer, huh baby?" He chuckled. If you were in your sound mind you would've rolled your eyes at his confidence or given a smart ass remark about how  _it would do_. But you weren't thinking straight at all. So what you actually did was whimper like a pathetic mess. Something Negan clearly found entertaining as a low throaty laugh escaped him. "It's ok, darling, it ain't gonna fuckin' hurt you, unless you want it to," he winked. You took a deep breath and slowly reached up, grasping the soft warm flesh as you started to move in a rhythm, watching Negan's eyes grow darker, but unlike earlier it was a different kind of dark. This type made you feel excited. You teased the tip with your tongue, running it along the underside ridge and up to the beads of precum collecting at the very tip. You felt nervous, you'd dreamed about this for so long and it was finally happening. You wanted it to be perfect. You wanted to rock his world which you knew, given his clear abundance of experience, wasn't going to be an easy task. You had to be confident and sexy but not overpowering or needy. There was a delicate balance. You wrapped your lips around his whole tip and sucked on it tasting the saltiness from the precum and feeling the softness against your tongue. Withdrawing you looked right up into his eyes that were heavy with lust before slowly taking as much of his length as you could until the tip hit the back of your throat and caused you to gag. You tried to maintain eye contact with him as his hand, still in your hair, balled into a tight fist, holding your head there so you couldn't retreat. "That's it, doll...fuck...right fuckin' there. Choke on Daddy's dick." With each gag you felt his cock twitch inside your mouth and you stroked the remaining length you couldn't quite fit in, wanting to please every inch of him. Negan held your head exactly where he wanted it and thrust into your mouth over and over again, leaning his own head back in ecstasy as he groaned loudly. You could feel your mouth become wetter as it dribbled down your chin. "Fuck, I have waited so fuckin' long to fuck that dirty mouth of yours. What do you say to me for letting you get your mouth fucked like this?" He grunted. You tried to pull back so you could speak, but Negan wasn't letting up as he continued to thrust into you with force. "Hm?" He prompted when he hadn't got a response from you. 

"Thank you, Negan," you spluttered around him. He chuckled licking his lips for a moment as he looked down at you. 

"That's fuckin' right." He agreed. He pulled himself out of your mouth, his cock glistening with spit as you wiped your mouth. "Such a sloppy mess. Look how well you've prepared Daddy's dick for that tight pussy of yours." He commended. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he demanded.

"I want you to fuck me," you told him, a little too desperately for your own liking. Your voice was hoarse after Negan's unforgiving nature. A smirk spread across his lips. 

"Were you not taught any fuckin' manners?" 

"Please," you added quickly. 

"Seeing as you asked so fuckin' nicely. Get up." He commanded. You wasted absolutely no time getting to your feet as he pushed you back over the desk like you had been moments ago. "Spread that fuckin' ass for me, show Daddy what you've got for him." If you weren't so turned on you'd feel embarrassed about how quick you were to follow his instructions. You waited for what felt like forever to feel his touch on you, eventually turning to look over your shoulder, you barely got a look at Negan before he barked at you to keep your eyes front. You grunted in frustration, the anticipation killing you. 

"Please..." You started to plead in whimpering gasps, hoping to encourage him. "...please, please..." You continued. You felt like he was waiting for something, maybe you weren't quite pathetic enough yet, although you figured you had to be pretty damn close. "Please fuck me, Daddy." You begged.

"That's what I wanted." You heard him drawl and within seconds you felt your insides burn as they were stretched open, Negan already buried completely inside you. You let out a moan at the top of your lungs.  _Finally_. Already you could feel the orgasm that had wanted out of you for the last three weeks building. Much like when fucking your mouth, Negan was unforgiving and relentless. The sound of your skin slapping against his accompanying the moans and heavy breathing from the both of you. 

"Fuckin' fuck... fuck..." Negan grunted with each thrust, "god it's fucking better than I imagined." He gasped. "God fuckin' fuck doll..." You could hear the strain in his voice as he fucked you, his fingers digging painfully into your hips, which only made you feel even more incredible. He seemed to thrust deeper still, hitting a part of you that felt like it had never been touched before, causing you to scramble further up the desk to withdraw from him slightly. "Don't you fuckin' dare," he growled, pulling you back against him harshly. You whimpered again, that spot now feeling bruised, god this man was insatiable. But you were more than willing to oblige. You felt your legs quiver and shake, thankful for the support of the desk or you'd be in a puddle on the floor by now. 

"Oh god," you cried out.

"The fuck you talking to him for, it's my dick that's making you feel this fuckin' good." Negan laughed breathlessly. 

"Oh shit, Negan." 

"Much fuckin' better." He spoke between thrusts. You could feel yourself getting dizzy, like your body physically couldn't cope with feeling this good. The euphoria taking over every part of you. 

"I want to...I need to cum," you squealed out. Your knuckles were white as you squeezed the edges of the desk. Before you could allow yourself that sweet release you'd needed for so long, you heard the gym doors open outside the room, kids voices echoing around the empty hall as they joked around with eachother. Negan's hand clamped over your mouth so quickly it took your breath away.

"Don't make a fuckin' sound." He grunted in your ear as his thrusts became agonisingly slow. He slid in and out of you with ease thanks to your arousal, and apart from the heavy breathing that couldn't be helped you were both silent. But there was no stopping your climax now. It had started. You whimpered beneath Negan's body as it pinned you to the desk. "I said shut the fuck up." He growled in a whisper. 

"I can't, I need to..." You tried to tell him as quietly as possible. How you managed it, you didn't know, but as your orgasm hit you clenched around Negan so tightly, he was unable to thrust for a moment. Your teeth sunk into the flesh of his palm as it muffled the sound you were unable to contain. 

"You dirty fuckin' whore," Negan whispered into your ear. "I can feel your cum dripping down my fucking balls. You're gonna have to fuckin' clean that up." Your whole body shook in the aftermath of your orgasm. Your hands tingled from gripping the desk so tightly and god help you if you needed to stand or walk any time soon. You both listened as the kids' voices seemed to get quieter and the gym doors opened and closed again. You waited a few more seconds in silence to determine you were alone again. 

"Get on your fuckin' knees." Negan demanded, no longer whispering. You practically fell to the floor at his feet, which you felt only perfectly summed up this whole experience. Sure enough, Negan was right, you could see your cum coating his thick cock, some of it managing to reach his balls. Without hesitation you licked and sucked him clean. You swirled your tongue around his tip and looked up at him again. "That's it darlin', time for your reward, for being such a good little whore," he boasted, his fingers clawing through your hair again. You pushed him to the back of your throat just in time to taste his hot spurts of cum run down your throat as he moaned and cussed under his breath. "God fuckin' damn." He smiled down at you once he was done. Pulling himself out of you he pulled up his jeans, his cock already softening as he did up his belt and held a hand for you to get up. You could barely hold your own weight and Negan helped you back onto the desk so you could recover. Once you were safely laying on your back across the wooden surface he slumped back in his office chair and caught his breath. 

"Was that worth the fuckin' wait?" He asked. Finally feeling a bit more yourself you turned your head with a smirk. 

"It was alright I suppose," you shrugged. Negan's tongue danced over his teeth as he chuckled. 

"Guess we won't be fuckin' doing that again then?" He teased. 

"Maybe." You replied wanting to seem nonchalant but definitely giving away  your eagerness to relive the whole thing over and over. "It is a shame it takes you three weeks to give me an orgasm though. With all that pissing about at the start." You tried to hide your smirk. 

"Well doll, you know what they fuckin' say. Patience is a virtue."


End file.
